


The Trickster's Treat

by sepia_sigyn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A bit of Magic, A tiny bit of vampire if you’re into that, Autumn nights, Crackling fire, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender Not Specified, Halloween, Living Together, Midgardian!Reader, Mild phobias, One Shot, Post 2012 AU, Reader has an undefined mild phobia, crafting, kinda hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepia_sigyn/pseuds/sepia_sigyn
Summary: It’s Halloween Eve and Loki treats you to a little trick.





	The Trickster's Treat

The night before Halloween you and Loki decide to do a little decorating. You don’t get too many kids stopping by the duplex you share, but you’re both in a bit of a festive mood after Tony’s insanely immersive Horror-ween party last Saturday. While Loki initially made a mockery of what he termed “humanity’s delusional attempt at escaping the utter uselessness of their feeble mortal forms” the holiday had grown on him by the end of the night. First, Banner, fully Hulked out, explained to him that everyone _wanted_ to be a monster, just for this one night. Then Quill managed to teach the entire Avengers team most of the _Thriller_ choreography which Loki, a much better dancer than you'd expected, added his own impressive flourishes to.

The pink in his cheeks and the crinkles at the corners of his eyes as you’d run out into the Autumn chill that evening were like pumpkin spice for the world weary soul you’d become in the seventeen months since you’d begun seeing each other. You, a masters student in a secret government program in interplanetary restorative justice, had landed a coveted practicum on what was termed “Operation E.E.R.I.E.” (Exonerated Extraterrestrial Rehabilitation and Internal Edification). Loki was its first extended case. For you (thankfully without professional repercussions due to Tony and Pepper negotiating fervently on your behalf), much more extended than anticipated. Still, he had come a long way, already assisting in three major energy conservation efforts and playing a pivotal role in a handful of top secret missions you knew little more about than the fact that his shapeshifting abilities played a central role.

You hadn’t seen him this happy since…well…since that first evening you’d spent together on the last night of your assignment. He still carried a lot of guilt around the attack on New York three years after the fact. The team (especially Wanda and Steven) had continued to help him work through the anger and inner conflict that drove him to do what he did and you’d been eager to support him in any way you could. And he’d slowly opened up more and more about his background, his history, his world.

You couldn’t imagine the life he’d led on his home planet – all pageantry and pretense – but the new, quieter one he’d found on Earth was much more relaxed. It allowed him space to be Loki. Not a prince of Asgard, not a threat to the realm, not even a trickster for the most part.

Just Loki.

You were his home.

And he had become yours.

You'd helped him wade through the shadows in his mind. You’d sat with him through the rawness of his pain. And he offered insights into some of your own struggles through his magically enhanced powers of perception (he’d insisted on the term, deeming “mind-reading” a cheap parlor trick next to what he’s capable of). He was cutting, cruel even at first, but he’d learned. Learned when to listen and when to be gentle with his suggestions in response. When to simply let you be. 

And when to dissolve your anxieties and uncertainties, even for a blissful few moments, with his delicate hands and swift silver-tongue…among other things. 

The bag of crafts materials your next door neighbors, a couple of school teachers, had leant you sits in the middle of the floor. You plop down onto your belly with your feet up and try to remember the last time you’d been in such a pose.

Not since you were little.

Loki grins in your direction and waves his fingers at the fireplace. Within seconds, your faces are caressed with a warm, crackling glow. His smile widens and you notice the tiny fang at the corner of his mouth. Ever since he discovered you had a bit of a…thing for vampires, he liked to tease you by conjuring them up spontaneously, often when you were in a rather compromising position. You secretly hoped he would continue this particular ruse well beyond the spooky season.

Loki takes a similar pose across from you, the nostalgic twinkle in his eyes indicating that perhaps children are not so different across the realms.

“Shall we?” 

You click on the mix of your favorite festive songs and get to work in the living room. Simple things really, most of which you’d remembered from grade school. Cotton wool cobwebs, orange and black tinsel, pipe cleaner spiders, tiny crepe paper ghosts, and the like. 

Just as the shrieking violin intro to _Danse Macabre_ fills the room, wisps of green circle each of your creations, bringing a spider to life here or making a crepe ghost shriek bloody murder there. You glare in his direction at first as objects leap from your grasp mid-fold but are soon giggling away.

Until he.

Does that. 

_That_. 

Of all things. 

That one thing.

You sit up. 

It makes your skin crawl. 

Your insides twist.

You’re silent. This was unexpected. You gasp for air. He apologizes, scoots next to you, and strokes your back. 

“Darling,” Loki takes your chin between his thumb and index finger and traces your trembling bottom lip. He meets your eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?” 

You shift. “I just never. I actually don’t think about it that much? To be honest, I forget about it most of the time. But as soon as I see it I-“ 

“Because it is within well my power to augment your fortitude and, shall we say, inoculate you against such inner torment.” 

You gaze in his direction, attentive. 

“These…phobias, as you say in your language. I know they are not uncommon amongst Midgardians. Things such as heights, darkness, holes, and…clowns?” 

You shake your head. “It sounds silly, I know. But it just…I don’t know how to explain it. I don’t even know where it comes from.”

“Darling, as your lover and your guardian, I only wish to see you more at ease and more at home in your own skin. I am always more than willing to help you in any way I can. As you have me.” 

You smile. This is the first time he’s said it aloud. 

And you trusted him. 

“OK, Loki. Do it."

You whisper. “Please.” 

“It’s simple magic, really.” He leans in close. And closer still. 

Your bodies are flush together now. You feel his breath on your lips. He places his hands on your temples. 

Runs them down your cheeks. 

And then his lips are upon yours. And you respond. Eagerly. Phobia be damned. 

“Forgive me, my dear,” he says between gasps. “While I cannot.” Gasp. “Completely relieve you.” Sigh. “Of your distress.” Fervent kisses down your neck. “Allow me to.” A pale hand lingers by your navel before migrating south. 

Your lips part and your breath flutters against his ear. He responds with a needy groan.

“Think this will do the trick?”

“Marvelously.” He smirks and you smirk back as you both tumble onto the rug.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone ^_^


End file.
